Hang Out
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Hang Out pertama, yang meninggalkan kesan! / "Tentu, Sakura-chan. Grand Mall bukan rumah hantu." / "Inilah yang kutakutkan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." / "Tanganmu panas, Hinata-chan." / "Menma-nii, ini sepertinya urusan tujuh belas tahun ke atas."


**Hang Out**

A Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Grand Mall?" Hinata melebarkan matanya. Kiba mengangguk.

"Besok malam, Hinata-chan. Datang, ya."

"Besok? Besok malam minggu, Kiba-kun. A-apa tidak terlalu ramai?"

"Tidak,kok Hinata-chan. Percayalah. Lagipula kau belum pernah ikut hang out, kan? Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah merancangnya jauh-jauh hari. Jangan mengecewakanku." Kiba memasang tampang memelas. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kalau Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan ikut, aku mungkin ikut."

Mendengar itu, Kiba segera menarik Sakura dan Ino yang masih sibuk mengisi daftar hadir. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kalian mau datang,ya." pinta Kiba.

"Hm? Kemana?" Sakura melepaskan pulpen, lalu duduk di kursi Hinata. Ino ikut bergabung setelah menutup buku hadir.

"Acara ulang tahunku. Di Grand Mall, besok malam." ujar Kiba. Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang menggaruk pipi.

"Jam berapa, Kiba-kun?"

"Mm… Setelah petang. Kalian kutraktir makan di Pizza Club. Sekelas kuajak!"

Ino berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

"Ino ikut?" Sakura melipat tangan, serius. "Baik. Aku juga ikut."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" Kiba tersenyum lebar. Dan dengan cepat, pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang menarik nafas panjang.

"B-baiklah…"

.

.

.

"Aduh, kemana Ino?" Sakura mendecakkan lidah sambil melirik jam tangannya. Hinata tersenyum pelan. Ini hang out pertamanya bersama teman-teman sekelas. Dan dia sedikit canggung dengan hal ini.

"Hah. Lama sekali dia. Jangan-jangan dia lupa mau menjemput kita." sungut Sakura sambil duduk di teras rumah Hinata. Hinata tertawa. "Tidak mungkin, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Oke, Hinata-chan. Tapi, kenapa kamu terlihat gugup?" Sakura memandang Hinata yang terus-terusan menghela nafas.

"Hah… Ini malam minggu, Sakura-chan. Grand mall tentunya ramai." keluh Hinata. Matanya memandang lantai.

"He? Grand Mall ramai setiap saat, Hinata-chan."

"Sakura-chan tidak paham maksudku?" Hinata memandang Sakura lemas. Yang dipandang menautkan alis dengan rasa bersalah.

"Umm… sedikit." ringis Sakura. Hinata menepuk kening.

"Sebenarnya maksudku…"

TIIIN TIIIN

"He, itu Ino. Datang juga dia." Sakura menyambar tas miliknya lalu mengajak Hinata pergi. Setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Hinata, mereka segera menuju mobil Ino. Langkah Hinata terasa berat. Gadis itu merasa semakin khawatir.

"Oi, lama sekali kau Ino." Sakura menutup pintu mobil. Hinata duduk sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, terlambat bangun." cengir Ino sambil meminta supirnya berangkat.

"Dasar tukang tidur."

"Biarin." Ino memeletkan lidah. "Hei, Hinata-chan. Kau sakit?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Ino-chan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu ini hang out pertamamu, Hinata-chan. Tapi sepertinya kau berlebihan gugup." ujar Ino. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau kurang suka keramaian, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa? Percayalah, hang out tidak seseram dugaanmu."

"Tentu, Sakura-chan. Grand Mall bukan rumah hantu."

Sakura dan Ino tertawa. Hinata sekali lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kita sampai, nona." ujar supir Ino. Ino menoleh ke jendela, lalu mengangguk. Dia segera keluar dari mobil, diikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

Grand Mall bukan tempat asing bagi Hinata. Dia sering kesini, untuk berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Tapi bersama keluarganya. Bersama teman? Ini pertama kalinya.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berjalan bersama. Hinata terus menoleh ke sekeliling, mengawasi sesuatu. Setelah yakin, dia merasa sedikit santai.

"Tenten-senpai!" Ino menghampiri gadis bercepol dua yang tengah menikmati es krim.

"Ino-chan? Wah, sedang hang out,ya." Tenten tersenyum pada Sakura dan Hinata yang mengangguk padanya. Tenten, senior mereka di sekolah. Dan Ino lumayan dekat dengannya karena mereka mengikuti ekskul yang sama.

"Senpai sendirian?" tanya Sakura. Tenten menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Neji-kun dan Naruto-kun. Tadi mereka disini. Ah, itu mereka." Tenten tersenyum pada dua pemuda yang berjalan sambil memegang kentang goreng ke arah mereka. Tidak lama, Neji dan Naruto sampai.

"Neji-nii…" lirih Hinata sambil memandang Neji. Ya, dia memandang Neji. Namun ekor matanya memusatkan perhatian pada Naruto.

"Oyasumi Neji-senpai, Naruto-senpai." ucap Sakura. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Hinata-sama? Kenapa ke Grand Mall? Ada acara,ya?" tegur Neji. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat Hinata sekilas. Ya, sekilas menurut Hinata. Karena dia sudah menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni lurusnya. Singkat kata, menunduk dalam.

"I-iya." Hinata ingin lari rasanya. Sekarang Naruto ada di depannya! Inilah yang dicemaskannya sejak kemarin. Naruto, senior yang diam-diam disukainya. Dia tahu Naruto selalu ada di Grand Mall setiap malam minggu. Dan Hinata, selalu membeku bila berada di sekitar Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino melirik Hinata. Mereka tahu tentang Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, sepertinya kami sedikit terlambat, senpai. Kami pergi dulu,ya. Oyasumi, senpai." ujar Ino. Tenten, Neji dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Oyasumi. Hati-hati,ya." kata Tenten.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-sama. Jangan pulang terlalu larut." seru Neji. Hinata mengangguk bagaikan robot. Sakura menarik tangannya menuju eskalator. Ino segera menyusul mereka.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang, Hinata-chan." tawa Ino. Hinata mengeluh sambil mengusap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

"Kau gugup sekali, Hinata-chan. Seperti robot!" kata Sakura.

"Seharusnya Sasuke-senpai juga ada disana." tawa Ino, diikuti Hinata. Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Untung saja tidak ada."

.

.

.

Hang out itu menyenangkan. Begitu kesan yang tumbuh di kepala Hinata setelah acara makan selesai. Tapi dia sendiri beberapa kali terus menoleh ke pintu, berjaga kalau sampai Naruto muncul.

"Kiba-kun, kami duluan, ya." pamit Ino. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah datang. Terutama Hinata-chan." ucap Kiba. "Jadi, bagaimana kesanmu Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

Mereka berpamitan, lalu Ino segera memandu kedua temannya ke eskalator. "Sakura-chan, kita supermarket dulu,ya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-chan?"

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk. _"Semoga Naruto-senpai sudah pulang."_ batin Hinata.

.

.

"Baiklah! Ayo pulang."

Ketiga gadis itu menuju eskalator. Supermarket yang berada di lantai basement membuat mereka harus naik ke lantai utama. Hinata naik terlebih dahulu, diikuti Sakura dan Ino. Mata Hinata mulai terasa berat. Karenanya, Hinata hanya fokus ke depan, tidak ikut menimpali obrolan Sakura dan Ino.

"Oi, itu kan Naruto-senpai." cicit Ino pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh lalu mengangguk. Eskalator berjalan lambat. Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat kalau senior berkulit tan itu memandang mereka bertiga.

"Kita goda Hinata,yuk." ajak Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Dia mendekati Hinata, lalu berbisik pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, bisa menoleh ke kanan?"

"Hm? Ada ap—" Hinata tertegun. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Naruto berjalan, sambil mengenakan topi. Rambut kuning cerahnya sedikit menyembul keluar.

"Tadi Naruto-senpai melihati kita, Hinata-chan. Sayang sekali kau sudah duluan." ucap Sakura. Wajah Hinata semakin merah. Dia memandang Ino. Yang dipandang mengangguk.

"Sakura benar. Jangan sampai, dia menyukai salah satu di antara kita, Hinata-chan." kata Ino serius. Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Menurutku, yang dilihatnya tadi itu Hi—"

"K-kumohon, jangan lanjutkan Sakura-chan." Hinata meremas tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkikik geli.

"Tanganmu panas, Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto-senpai? Dia sering berbuat onar, bermasalah dengan guru, dan juga—"

Hinata menggeleng cepat dan kaku. "A-aku juga tidak tahu Ino-chan. Kumohon j-jangan membahas itu lagi."

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum jahil. Sambil menunggu supir Ino datang, mereka berdua membahas Naruto. Hinata hanya diam dengan seluruh tubuh memerah dan panas. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Hari ini ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hinata-chan? Mobilku sudah ada. Ayo naik." ajak Ino. Bagaikan robot, Hinata melangkah. Bayangan peristiwa tadi menari di kepalanya.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat." ujar Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Kami cuma ingin menggodamu,kok."

"A-aku tidak marah." kata Hinata. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam. "Tapi mulai sekarang, aku bertekad untuk tidak hang out ke Grand Mall lagi, di malam minggu." kata Hinata tegas dan gemetar.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tertawa bersama. Aduh, riangnya masa remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, begitu." Konoha mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, kaa-san. Aku akan menyetujui undangan Mikito-chan." Gadis berambut kuning itu meraih ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada Uchiha Mikito.

"Ya. Bagi kaa-san, hang out pertama itu mengesankan." tawa Hinata.

Menma tersenyum simpul. "Kaa-san benar, Konoha-chan. Tapi hang out pertamaku tidak seromantis Kaa-san." tawa remaja berambut indigo gelap itu. Mata birunya menyorotkan kepastian pada adiknya.

"Ya. Hidup Menma-nii memang tidak seseru Kaa-san."

"Huh. Setidaknya lebih berpengalaman darimu!" seru Menma.

"Oi, kalian tidak memanggil Tou-san." Naruto muncul lalu mengacak rambut Konoha. "Nah, apa cerita Kaa-san tadi? Sesuatu yang seru?"

Konoha mengangguk. "Begitu menegangkan, Tou-san!" Mata biru cerahnya beradu dengan mata Naruto. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Begitukah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatap mata ungu kelabu Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, Tou-san. Itu terjadi saat Kaa-san kelas dua SMA. Di eskalator basement Grand Mall, saat malam minggu. Mm.. singkatnya hang out pertama kaa-san." jawab Menma.

"Begitu? Sepertinya Tou-san ingat sesuatu." Naruto duduk dan melipat kakinya.

"Tou-san pasti ingat." kata Konoha. "Karena Tou-san juga terlibat."

"Aaa… betul. Ada tiga remaja di eskalator basement. Dua orang ngobrol, yang satu menguap lebar dengan mata hampir tertutup. HOAAAHHHM… Begitu! Tou-san hampir masuk ke mulutnya, karena dia tidak menutup mulut." jelas Naruto. Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong, Hinata-chan."

"Tidak." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Menma-nii, ini sepertinya urusan tujuh belas tahun ke atas." ucap Konoha. Menma mangangguk.

"Kau masih empat belas, Konoha-chan."

"Nii-chan juga masih enam belas."

"Dua bulan lagi aku ulang tahun."

"Aku bulan depan."

"Ah, sudahlah." Menma mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku malas berdebat, Konoha-chan."

"Ya, aku juga sama, Menma-nii. Ah, apa yang akan terjadi di hang out pertamaku,ya?" Konoha berbaring. Menma tertawa.

"Dasar, Konoha-chan." Menma mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

.

.

.


End file.
